Gabriel Garza (film)/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Gabriel Garza''. Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents a Gingo Animation film GABRIEL GARZA Zachary Gordon Elijah Wood Ashton Kutcher Josh Gad Jason Lee Jenny Slate Sarah Jessica Parker Jack McBrayer Hayden Panettiere with Alex Borstein and Chloë Grace Moretz Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Geo G. Produced by Teresa Cheng Executive Producers Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill Written by J. David Stem David N. Weiss Dan Fogelman Jordan Roberts Story by Geo G. Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Edited by Gregory Perler Rob Carpenter Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Craig Kellman Art Director John France Character Designers Geo G. Carter Goodrich Shane Prigmore Craig Kellman Visual Effects Supervisor Jim Rygiel CG Supervisor Alexander Bates Associate Producer Elliott Franklin, Jr. Production Supervisor Vanessa Peskamn Animation Director William Jennings Animation Supervisor Mike Warden Supervising Animators Nobe Rando Bob Cokinn Matt Tong Henry Adams Amy McNeill Jack Reed Layout Supervisor David K. Thompson Stereo Supervisor Leslie Wu Lighting Supervisor Matt Beckson Global Technology Supervisor Braden Perry Character Supervisors Modeling: Kendrick Overly Cloth & Hair: Ken Russel Rigging: Marius Lennon Surfacing: Newton Fanning Set Supervisors Modeling: Phillip Calvi Surfacing: Nick Boening Composting Supervisors Nero Speckman Wye Anninger Stereo Composting Supervisor Bealle Khananshivili Rendering Supervisor Sansone Henery Production Manager Jess Riol Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Ruth Lambert Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Additional Voices Story Story Artists Editorial Visual Development Visual Development Artists Modeling Coming soon! Shading Coming soon! Surfacing Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Shot Finaling Coming soon! Simulation Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Rendering Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Paint Fix Coming soon! Production Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Music Soundtrack Available on Relativity Music Group Songs Coming soon! Animation Technology Coming soon! Research & Development Coming soon! Production Engineering Coming soon! Systems Coming soon! Technical Development Coming soon! Information Technology Coming soon! Hardware and Software Coming soon! Technology Management Coming soon! Gingo Animation Support Staff Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Special Thanks The producers, filmmakers, and animators of this motion picture would like to thank the citizens of Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania for their hard work and tireless efforts that made it possible. This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. APPROVED NO. 46731 Copyright © 2011 Universal Studios/Gingo Animation, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 1997 Universal Studios Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Studios and Gingo Animation, LLC. are the authors and creators of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Created and Produced at Gingo Animation North Hollywood, CA Videos Category:Credits Category:Gabriel Garza (2011)